1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communion device for bread.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional devices for allowing one to take communion in church are a tray for holding individual glasses for wine or juice and a tray for holding small pieces of bread. In using both devices much handling is required which enhances the transfer of diseases from one person to another. For example, the wine tray has a plurality of openings for holding open wine glasses which are close enough together such that one removing a glass can easily touch another adjacent glass. Moreover the glasses are washed and used again which can still result in transfer of disease if the washing is done improperly.
The bread tray generally used allows the bread pieces to be stacked on each other resulting in a person removing a bread piece also touching other bread pieces.